Life Bites
by EVOLEHT
Summary: Rosalie is brass, blunt and probably has some major anger issues. Life does not hand her a single lemon, instead, life gives her a drug addicted mother, a cheating boyfriend, and just enough time to wrap her head around the fact that she might be starving and homeless within the next month.


"Rosalie, you're being crazy. Why would I let another girl give me head? No one is better than you." He grabs my hands from across the cafeteria table and grins at me. He's missing a tooth, because apparently his brother knocked him out over some petty shit last night. In addition to a missing to a tooth, he and his brothers decided to have a nice and early game of football with his brothers. It _had_ to have been raining, or maybe they just couldn't give up the opportunity to play a game of football in their expansive backyard while it was raining.

Why he didn't change his clothing before hopping in his old jeep and coming to school? I don't know, but what I do know, is that he arrived to school two hours late because of said football game. Must have been one _hell _of a game, given by the fact he's soaked in mud, and not even fully dried mud at that. How many fucks did he give when people called him redneck? Not one. How many fucks did I give when people saw me touch his mud covered face and kiss him? Not one. Getting a little dirty is part of the Emmett McCarty boyfriend package. I learned that the day he took me home.

"Mmm…" I nod my head in fake contemplation. I pull a hand back and raise it as if weighing my options. "Okay." I say, looking at him with conviction. "Well… the thing is…that chick over there looks _particularly_ interested in us, and given the fact she's _glaring_ at me, she must feel _a lot_ like a jealous girlfriend, _or maybe_ even a girlfriend you cheated on." I grin back at him sweetly. Oh yeah, I'm playing this fucking game. I'm playing it just about as hard as his cock was when she stuck her hand in his pants.

"Baby, that girl _is_ jealous, but not the way you think. I mean come on." He runs his palm down his cheek, seemingly smitten with himself. Cocky asshole. "I'm just so sexy, so irresistible, baby girl." He rolls his eyes.

His personality is what made me like him so much, not his looks. Given the fact when I first saw him his shirt was dirty, his hair was a mess, and he had a black eye. No, I did not think this made him look sexy, but I never thought he was particularly unattractive. Taller than six feet and thicker than a one pound snickers bar, you would think he'd be the sexy popular football player, but no, he's not popular or sexy.

"You're not sexy." I nod with assertion, because after all, it is a fact, and I like the cold hard facts, but he does not. He likes life to be a good old game of Candy Land; I on the other hand like life to be a nice long game of mud ball. You get dirty, you get hurt, you get back up and you fucking win.

"Come on babe, why do you gotta be that way?" He whines, like the little cunt he is. Really? I take my hand back and stand up. I look towards the Barbie bitch that is looking at me, probably calling me every name she can think up in that squirrel sized brain of hers. Probably one of those dumb bitches who claim another chick's boyfriend as hers even though he is_ clearly_ dating another chick.

"Hey girly!" I wave and walk towards her table. She's surrounded by her little Barbie twig bitches, and the looks on their faces is just about as entertaining as watching your boyfriend get punched in the face by his tiny mother, which means very. It's a surprise you can see their facial expressions through their make-up at all.

I squeeze myself in between her and some chick with a waistline smaller than her thighs are around. "So what's up? Gonna go to the mall and buy you a boyfriend after school? Because that sounds like a real wonderful idea! You know, I bought myself one, he's right over there!" I turn and point towards Emmett. He sits in our seat staring at me as if I've gone crazy. Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. But she is surely not going to get away with this, and neither is he when I'm done with this little cunt.

"Ain't he cute? Yeah, I got him about a year ago; he's a real keeper eh? You know what I mean? You don't find a boy like that very often do you? Kinda makes sense others might get a little…I dunno, jealous? Hm. The logic?" I make it seem as if I've just come to this conclusion. But really, I am a bit shocked that one of the most popular girls in school, just randomly decided to wrap her pretty little lips around my 'redneck' boyfriend's cock.

She just stares at me with her mouth about as wide open as it is when she was sucking off my boyfriend. I smile, pat her leg, and then stand up. I put my hands on my hips and stare across the rather small cafeteria, over at Emmett, sitting there looking like he's as stupid as he is. I turn around and smile down at her.

She's pretty, really pretty actually, I'm not surprised Emmett wanted to look down at her while she stared back up with her big blue eyes, sucking him off better than I probably could. Given the fact that she's probably done it as many times as Jason's been beat up by his older brothers, and me, well, I'll give myself the number of times he has come to school looking presentable.

"Who would have thought you could get your own boyfriend? A _new_ one. Yeah, the used ones might be a bit cheaper, maybe not as shiny, but damn, they're already broken in and everything, right? I dunno, I prefer the new ones, like I said, they're nice in shiny, _and_, you get to break them in yourself." I smirk, raise a brow and wink. "Which one do you prefer?"

I take the opportunity to look back at Emmett, and every other student who can hear me. I blow him a kiss and turn around. I take a step closer and run a hand through her terribly perfect pinkish blonde curls, ruining them. "Hm?" I continue combing through her soft hair with my fingers. The curls just break apart so easily, leaving her hair in a curled puff. I fake attempt to fix it, patting down its fluffyiness.

"I... prefer to…borrow them." She stutters, looking terrified for a second, though I might be wrong, under all that make-up it might be a smug look, as I said, how can I tell?

"Hm. That's weird… I must have forgotten that one, stupid me." I face palm myself, and then shrug. "So you borrow them… or did I forget another one? Do you mean steal? Because you can't borrow a boyfriend sweetheart." I pat her on the head and smile down at her, right before grabbing a fist-full of her hair and bashing her face into the table.


End file.
